mangastreammafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Round 06
Mafia round 06 featured the theme Death Note, hosted by Valleyman and DotDotDot. Day 1 Xiraiya, a Reporter and a part of the Town has been lynched. Night 1 Night had fallen and various parties were out for action. One man was out spying on someone, but nothing occurred. In another place, a young man attempted to kill an immortal being, but failed. An old officer had been investigating a criminal woman wearing sunglasses, however he had failed and she shook him off. Afterward, as he was about to head back, a man eating chocolate appeared before him and shot him. With that, Roc, an Experienced Cop and a part of the Town has been killed at night. Day 2 The day ends in No Lynch. Night 2 In the darkness of the night, one rogue cop came across a fellow cop. When he attempted to put him under arrest, the man resisted and drew his gun, and the rogue cop shot him dead. A man who was spying on the cop who died witnessed the whole thing. In another place, a gloomy person eating sweets was looking over intelligence he had gathered, when suddenly he felt immense pain in his chest. All he could say was, "How...?" before he died. With that, Shadoken, a Bodyguard and a part of the Town has been killed at night. IronMan, a Detective and part of the Town has been killed at night. Day 3 The Day ends in a No Lynch. Night 3 The night came once more, and the man eating chocolate was out again. He came across a young lady and realized he found what he was looking for. Without any further notice, he pulled his gun and shot her dead. In another part of town, the rogue cop had been ready to get going when he tripped and fell in front of a car and got hit. He died moments later. With that, Aikidoka, a Seer and a part of the Mafia has been killed at night. Mav, a Vigilante and a part of the Town has been killed at night. Day 4 iStark,Kira and the Leader of the Mafia has been Lynched Night 4 Upon the death of his leader, a man wearing glasses managed to get the notebook that no one had known existed, off the body of Light. He immediately picked up where Kira left off. Using information he had received earlier, he wrote down the name of a dangerous spy in the book. On the other side of town, the spy felt a sharp pain in his chest and fell over, dead. TaNKeD, a Spy and a part of the Town has been killed at night. Day 5 YyAoMmIi, a Con-Man and a part of the Town has been lynched. Night 5 No actions occurred during the night. Day 6 CanP, a Scapegoat and a member of the Mafia has been lynched. Night 6 The night had come and an immortal being roamed about. He came across the body of Mikami and attempted to take his notebook back. Apparently, someone knew about it because the police were there and they could all see him. Even so, they could not stop him and the Shinigami Ryuk took his notebook back. Day 7 The day ends in a No Lynch. Night 7 Ryuk came across the human he wished to give the notebook to and dropped it. The person was tempted by it and took it. Afterward, he immediately decided to kill that person and wrote his name down. The person whose name was written down died 40 seconds later by heart attack. With that, The Doctor, a Prodigy and a part of the Town has been killed at night. Winners In Mafia Round 06, there were 2 winners *Mr.Ree *Veritas Category:Mafia Rounds